CARTAS
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Muitas vezes não conseguimos expressar o que sentimos, por acanhamento ou mesmo porque nos é impossível falar diretamente com determinada pessoa. Por isso, nada melhor do que expressar os sentimentos com palavras escritas.
1. Esclarecimentos sobre a fic

**Esclarecimentos sobre a fic:**

Olá!

Espero que não estranhem essa fic, porque ela não é bem uma história, são simplesmente cartas, relatos dos personagens, demonstrando o que sentem em determinados momentos, sejam alegres ou não.

Portanto, essa fanfic não segue uma ordem específica. Em cada capítulo terá uma carta de um personagem diferente, em época diferente É aleatório.

Portanto, não estranhem com a ordem das cartas. Só aviso que há duas cartas que devem ser lidas em seqüência, que será a "Ao meu amigo e irmão" I e II.

Boa leitura.

Lucy.


	2. Carta à Sra Potter

**CARTAS**

**I – Carta à Sra Potter:**

_Querida Mãe,_

_Hoje escrevo porque a saudade que sinto é mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento. Não sei ao certo se é por causa do Natal e eu me sinta solitário, vendo muitos alunos voltando para suas famílias e reencontrando seus pais e irmãos._

_A verdade é que sinto a sua falta. Não me lembro muito de seus carinhos, ou da atenção do papai, mas acredito que tenham sido pais amorosos... Não sei se amaldiçôo meu destino por ter me privado da companhia de vocês, a verdade é que é muito difícil ter não somente o meu, mas o destino de várias famílias bruxas nas mãos._

_Dumbledore deve ter contado a vocês sobre a profecia... Depois que Sirius se foi tudo ficou mais confuso para mim, parece que tenho que me tornar adulto mais cedo, sendo que já fui privado de ser criança desde sempre. _

_Isso foi uma preparação? A família que me restou nunca me amou, nunca aceitaria, por exemplo, que eu passasse os Natais com eles; aliás, tenho certeza de que não me querem em nenhum dia de suas vidas... Eu não vou mentir, mãe, eu sei que Tia Petúnia é sua irmã, mas não a amo. Dizem que retribuímos o amor que nos dão da mesma forma, mas ela me ensinou a não ter nenhum tipo de afeto pelos Dursley, por isso espero que me desculpe, porque apesar dela não gostar de mim, me acolheu, a contra gosto, mas acolheu..._

_Apesar da solidão que sinto em relação a você e ao papai, consegui em Hogwarts algo muito valioso. Consegui verdadeiros amigos, pessoas em quem posso confiar. Antes de Hogwarts, Duda sempre ameaçava quem chegasse perto de mim e ainda em Hogwarts sei que tem muitas pessoas que chegam perto de mim por causa da minha "fama"... Eu queria, pelo menos uma vez, não ser famoso por causa da morte de vocês... _

_Ainda não contei a eles sobre a profecia, tenho receio de que se souberem que eu tenho que ser morto ou matar Voldemort eles se afastem de mim._

_O Rony é de uma família de bruxos tradicional, puro sangue. Provavelmente conheceram seus pais ou já ouviram falar no nome Weasley. Ele tem seis irmãos e a Sra Weasley cuida de mim como se fosse um deles. Espero um dia poder retribuir o que fazem comigo, eles merecem. O Rony é meu melhor amigo, é muito legal e inseguro também, por isso se atrapalha nas lições. Ele tem medo de que não seja tão bom quanto seus irmãos, mas não se dá conta de que é único._

_Já brigamos uma vez e voltamos a nos falar logo, o que na época pareceu uma eternidade. Foi na mesma época em que vi você e papai, através daquela ligação entre a varinha de Voldemort e a minha..._

_Hermione é minha outra amiga. Tem assuntos que só trato com Rony, mas Mione tende a ser sempre mais racional. Ela é muito inteligente e nos ajuda com os estudos. Sendo uma bruxa nascida de trouxas, como você mãe, ela se esforça muito nos estudos – de forma exagerada, eu acho... _

_Mione e Rony brigam muito, acho que se gostam, porém não conseguem dizer o quanto... Ou talvez já estejam namorando e não me contaram... Esse fato fez com que eu me afastasse um pouco, sentia que estava invadindo o espaço dos dois. E volto a ser o que sempre fui, um solitário._

_Sei que ainda tenho outros amigos, como o Neville Longbottom ou o Dino Thomas, mas nunca serão a mesma coisa que Rony e Mione e muitas vezes acabo me isolando por opção._

_Talvez eu devesse arrumar uma namorada, sei lá. Já namorei Cho Chang, apanhadora do time da Corvinal, porém na maioria dos nossos encontros ela chorava lembrando de Cedrico Diggory, antigo namorado. Ele era apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, acho que a senhora o viu naquele dia, no cemitério. Ele foi morto pela varinha de Voldemort, pouco antes dele recuperar novamente o próprio corpo._

_Fico pensando se Cho não se aproximou de mim para ficar lembrando de Cedrico. Prefiro nem saber..._

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, desde que descobri que sou bruxo, fico mais conformado de não ser igual aos outros, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos. Descobri que tenho responsabilidades e parece que a vida de muitos bruxos está nas minhas mãos, além da vida do próprio Voldemort e o meu próprio destino, claro. Não queria me tornar um assassino como ele, mas acho que não tenho mais escolha. Darei o melhor de mim, por você e papai e pelos meus amigos._

_Este ano eu passo o Natal em Hogwarts, como sempre (exceto pelo ano passado, passei na sede da Ordem de Fênix) e agora tenho que ir. Rony está me apressando, porque não quer perder o banquete._

_Apesar de saber pouco sobre você e o papai, eu quero que saibam que eu os amo muito, agradeço por terem lutado por mim até o fim e espero que um dia sintam orgulho de me terem como filho. Prometo não decepcionar._

_Vou mandar minha coruja, Edwiges, com essa carta. Não sei para onde ela vai, não sei se vai localizar os destinatários. Agora que me dei conta de que não sei sequer onde vocês estão enterrados, mas hoje mais do que nunca, eu precisava escrever tudo o que sentia para vocês._

_Feliz Natal._

_De seu filho,_

_Harry._

-------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com Edwiges em sua cabeceira.  
Ela não trazia mais a carta, apenas um lírio em seu bico. Ele sorriu.


	3. Carta de Tom

I**I – Carta de Tom:**

_Cara mãe,_

_Hoje é a última vez que lhe escrevo. Já faz tempo desde a última carta, eu sei, e é por isso que me despeço hoje._

_Agora que eu sei quem sou e o que sou capaz de fazer, eu quero perguntar, pela última vez e mesmo sabendo que não terei uma resposta:_

_Por que?_

_Por que meu pai tinha que ser um trouxa? Como você pôde manchar o sangue de Salazar Slytherin, mãe?_

_Por acaso ele te obrigou? Não posso e não quero acreditar que tenha se apaixonado por um trouxa... Não entendo como se rebaixou a ponto de amar aquele homem... Um verme que não teve sequer compaixão de sua morte e que me renegou desde que soube o que você era._

_O amor... Sentimento tolo que não faz falta nenhuma. Se amamos para nos rebaixar perante o mais fraco, eu renuncio a esse sentimento e a qualquer outro tipo de afeto que possa nutrir por alguém.Não quero e não serei fraco como a senhora foi, mãe. Não admito essas tolices e deixei de acreditar no amor e na amizade há muito tempo._

_Nunca tive muitos amigos, mesmo porque não queria me misturar à ralé trouxa daquele orfanato... Não tem idéia do asco que senti por toda vida, convivendo com trouxas... Mas hoje tudo muda, minha vingança vai começar._

_Acabo de me formar em Hogwarts e sou bruxo maior de idade. Descobri onde ele está e hoje mesmo meu pai e quem mais estiverem com ele vão pagar por tudo o que fizeram conosco. Eu descobri como._

_Depois, vou partir. Existem alguns lugares que são interessantes para mim, quero aumentar meu poder e assim dizimar os fracos. Os trouxas serão exterminados, mãe. Não merecem viver, não teremos mais que nos esconder como cães desses idiotas que não sabem sequer o esforço que fazemos para mantê-los seguros de trasgos, dragões e gigantes._

_Terei aliados, claro. Há muitas famílias bruxas que como eu, odeiam os trouxas e a mistura entre as raças. Apesar de eu ter nascido dessa mistura eu repudio os trouxas com toda a minha força. O meu ódio me alimenta e me dá força para continuar o meu plano. Meus aliados me chamarão de mestre e meus inimigos morrerão. Serei respeitado por todos, você vai ver. Terão medo de chamar meu nome._

_É por esse motivo que esta é a última carta que escrevo. Como as outras, eu a queimarei. Para que eu consiga tudo o que disse, tenho que renegar ao Amor e assim não poderei dispor do meu coração para pensar em você, mesmo que decepcionado por suas escolhas._

_Renego também o nome que me deu. O odeio e o uso pela última vez para assinar esta carta. A partir de agora, todos deverão me chamar de Lorde. Herdei o título de nobreza por direito, descobri que Slytherin foi um lorde em sua época. Serei conhecido como Lorde Voldemort._

_Assim sendo, despeço-me aqui, desejando pela última vez um Feliz Natal._

_Seu filho,_

_Tom._

Tom pegou a carta e a dobrou. Jogou dentro de um cinzeiro e com um aceno na varinha, o fez queimar. Observou a carta se queimar, quase indiferente. Esperou até que a última chama apagasse, pegou suas coisas e saiu, deixando a última lágrima que derramaria cair nas cinzas do que havia escrito.


	4. Aos meus pais, por Neville

**III – Aos meus pais**

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Olá, sou eu de novo. Seu filho, Neville. Não sei se podem se lembrar da minha letra, eu sei que não conseguem se lembrar de mim quando os visito... _

_Não estou reclamando! Longe disso. Muitas vezes eu sinto que lá no fundo vocês ainda me reconhecem, que sabem que sou seu filho, porém não têm forças para falar comigo..._

_Eu sei que é difícil conversar com vocês abertamente, principalmente com a vovó por perto, por isso decidi escrever. É que às vezes eu sinto falta de um apoio, aquele apoio que só um pai pode dar a um filho. A vovó tem sido muito boa comigo, eu sou muito grato por tudo o que ela tem feito, mas... Tudo o que eu faço, por mais esforço que eu faça, nunca será suficiente. Eu nunca serei tão bom quanto você, pai._

_Muitas vezes eu penso que se falasse com vocês eu conseguiria um pouco mais de confiança, algo que a vovó não consegue transmitir. Nem quando eu era criança, porque meus poderes demoraram a aparecer e ela então passou a achar que eu era um aborto. Desde então... vocês devem entender o que quero dizer..._

_Tento me espelhar em vocês, juro. Queria ser corajoso, só que tudo o que faço parece dar errado. Em todas as aulas sou muito atrapalhado, o Profº de Poções tem prazer em me ridicularizar nas aulas, mesmo diante de outros professores. Fora isso, sou um alvo fácil de zombarias para os alunos das outras casas... _

_Às vezes acho que a vovó tem razão, eu nunca serei tão bom como você, pai... Na verdade, eu não sei como vocês foram, porque por causa daquela mulher não posso conviver com meus pais, só terei as histórias de como eram bons, sem nunca compartilhar nada diretamente com vocês._

_O pior é que aquela mulher continua solta... Ela fugiu de Azkaban e já matou outra pessoa. Eu vi tudo e o Harry também. Vocês sabem de quem estou falando, eu acho, do Harry Potter. Ele continua vivo e estuda comigo._

_Dos poucos amigos que tenho em Hogwarts, Harry é um dos que mais gosto. Eu sei que ele não me considera seu melhor amigo, nem somos tão próximos, mas tenho orgulho e muita gratidão com o Harry. Temos treinado azarações e feitiços que nunca consegui aprender em aula e o ele tem sido muito paciente, diz que progredi muito._

_Minha outra amiga, a Hermione Granger, também me ajuda muito nas outras matérias, até melhorei um pouco em Poções, apesar de ainda ficar muito nervoso com o professor... Foi isso que me ajudou nos N.O.M.s. _

_Eu gosto da Hermione, penso que gosto mais do que qualquer outra garota, só que eu sei que ela não olharia para mim com outros olhos senão de pena. Não a culpo, porém não quero mais que sintam pena de mim e o primeiro passo e mais importante estou tomando agora: não vou mais sentir pena de mim mesmo._

_A profª Minerva sempre me disse que o que falta é apenas autoconfiança, e antes eu duvidava disso... Sempre fui trapalhão, ninguém acreditou em mim, quero dizer, poucos acreditam em mim, a nossa família mesmo não tem tanta certeza de que serei um bruxo talentoso... No entanto, quero acreditar que posso mudar._

_Estou disposto a provar a todos que posso ser bom em algo e também quero lutar. Não sei se é um sentimento de vingança, eu já pensei dessa forma, apesar de tentar não pensar, mas não quero ver Belatrix Lestrange solta. Harry também quer pegá-la, mas ele já tem Vocês-Sabem-Quem para vingar a morte dos pais, acho que não vai se opor se eu quiser lutar com ela._

_Chega a ser estranho, porque nunca em toda a minha vida senti raiva de alguém como eu sinto dela. Ela praticamente acabou com as nossas vidas, não tem como eu perdoá-la. É muito estranho o que sinto, não sei explicar. Todas as vezes que penso em me vingar dela – agora que sei que tenho a chance – parece que cresce um bolo no meu estômago. Deve ser ódio dela e de mim mesmo, por não conseguir fazer nada até agora..._

_Escrevi porque quero que saibam, de uma maneira ou de outra, que estou fazendo de tudo para não decepcioná-los, quero que se orgulhem de mim. É uma promessa: nunca mais quero ter medo de nada nem de ninguém; sei que não vou conseguir superar tudo de uma vez, será aos poucos, mas estou mudando e mesmo que não me reconheçam, preciso que confiem em mim._

_Não sei se vocês podem ler essa carta. Não sei se ainda se lembram de como se lê algo... Queria que sim, queria muito que entendessem o que estou sentindo. Vou colocá-la debaixo do seu travesseiro, mãe. Não quero que a vovó veja, pode pensar que é mais uma fraqueza minha, como sempre pensa._

_Se eu pudesse fazer um desejo, seria de que um dia, pelo menos um dia, vocês me reconhecessem e me chamassem de filho. De sermos uma família normal, unida e amorosa._

_Essa carta não é uma despedida. Com certeza vou voltar a escrever e ainda, voltar a vê-los. É mais uma promessa que faço._

_Com amor,_

_Neville._

_-----------------------_

Neville dobrou o pergaminho no momento em que sua avó o chamava para a visita ao hospital. Chegando lá, aproveitou um momento de distração e colocou a carta no local combinado.

Depois de muito tempo em que já havia ido embora, Alice Longbottom encontra o pergaminho dobrado. O abre de forma desajeitada e passou os olhos de relance pelo que estava escrito. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar e num gesto infantil jogou a carta na cama do marido.

Frank se mexia para frente e para trás, sentado na cama, os olhos em transe. Parou o movimento quando percebeu o papel. Abriu devagar e observou as linhas demoradamente.

Se compreenderam ou não o que estava escrito, Neville nunca viria a saber. No momento em que sentiu Alice pegar em sua mão de forma terna e carinhosa como há muito não fazia, Frank sentiu uma lágrima cair em seu rosto.

– Filho... pai... orgulhoso... sempre...


	5. Ao meu amigo e irmão

**IV – Ao meu amigo e irmão**

**_Godric's Hollow, outubro de 1981_**

Enquanto preparava o café da manhã daquele domingo ensolarado, o barulho da torradeira chamou a atenção da Sra Potter.

– Querido, uma carta. – disse ela, assim que pegou a folha de pergaminho, praticamente fervente e colocando-a sobre a mesa.

Tiago Potter desceu as escadas quase correndo, colocando seu filho, Harry, no cercado que tinham na sala. Examinou o pergaminho.

– Ah, é do Sirius. – disse ele, sorrindo marotamente – Bem pensado, se fosse por coruja poderiam interceptar.

– Ainda bem que ele não manda mais pela chaleira – Lílian riu, lembrando da última carta.

Tiago não respondeu, apenas se sentou em sua poltrona favorita e iniciou a leitura.

_Caro Pontas,_

_Espero que esta encontre você e sua família bem. Faz mais ou menos um mês que não o vejo, sinto muita a falta do meu irmão e amigo mais querido._

_Eu sei que está acostumado com nosso espelho comunicador, mas onde estou é melhor não chamar muita atenção quanto a falar com espelhos na frente de trouxas, por isso o deixei em casa. E sorte a sua que estou disposto a escrever, você sabe o quanto eu odeio cartas..._

_Se estiver – e eu sei que está – bem, quer dizer que a Lílian toma conta de você e do pequeno Harry muito bem. Realmente vocês se merecem, eu sei disso desde que percebi como ela é tão teimosa quanto você e te esnobou pela primeira vez. _

_Desculpa te confessar isso agora (e sorte a minha que é por carta) mas era muito engraçado quando a Lílian te esnobava e você vinha chorar suas mágoas conosco, então saíamos para nossas aventuras nas noites de lua cheia._

_Por falar em lua cheia... Eu sei que podemos estar cometendo um erro, afinal de todos nós o Remo sempre foi o mais sensato, mas não há como negar que ele anda distante._

_O Pedro me abriu os olhos quanto a isso e não nego que fiquei decepcionado com o Remo. Eu sei, você provavelmente está dizendo que não temos certeza, só que também não podemos arriscar a segurança da sua família. Você sabe, lobisomens nunca foram muito confiáveis, são muito influenciáveis._

_Eu sei o que você está pensando e peça para a Lílian não fazer "aquela cara" que eu sei que está fazendo agora. Ela sabe que nunca me importei com o fato do Remo ser um lobisomem, mas os fatos são inegáveis: ele anda distante, por mais pacato que seja, é um lobisomem que pode ser manipulado._

_Encontrei com o Remo no Beco Diagonal antes de partir. Ele me pareceu normal, fez perguntas sobre você, eu neguei onde você estava, claro. Não sabe como me senti chateado por ter mentido pro Remo, mas não tive escolha. Ele sabe que Voldemort quer pegar vocês e me perguntou se não usou o feitiço "Fidelus". Como se ele já soubesse que você pediu que eu fosse o fiel do segredo._

_Pois foi aí que eu tive uma idéia. Acho que é a melhor até agora. Imagine só: se suspeitarem que sou o fiel do segredo, então deixe que venham atrás de mim, enquanto seu segredo é guardado por outra pessoa! _

_Já sei o que está pensando: "Dumbledore se ofereceu", mas eu acho que tem que ser algo entre nós, entre os marotos, entende? Eu sei que o Remo fazia parte, mas nas atuais circunstâncias não podemos contar com ele, então... Por que não o Pedro?_

_Não pense que é mais uma brincadeira, Tiago. Eu não brinco quando se trata de Voldemort, você sabe disso – tente convencer a Lílian também, por favor. Agora, imagine só: faremos aqueles idiotas perseguirem a pessoa errada (e você sabe que não vai ser fácil me encontrar) enquanto que o Pedro estará bem escondido, tranqüilo e guardando o seu segredo sem a menor suspeita!_

_Cá entre nós, quem suspeitaria do Pedro? Mesmo depois de adulto, ele continua... você sabe que ele nunca foi tão corajoso assim, não é? Ninguém pensaria que você fosse escolher alguém como Pedro para fiel do segredo..._

_Que droga, vamos mudar de assunto! E aproveite que hoje estou com muita paciência para escrever – eu mesmo estou surpreso, acho que nunca escrevi tanto! Mas enfim, até agora eu perguntei de você e da Lílian e não perguntei do pequeno Harry. Acho que vai gostar disso, achei um pomo de pelúcia e darei de presente a ele quando chegar. Mas não vá pressionar o garoto, espere ele pelo menos começar a andar para ensiná-lo a voar numa vassoura, certo?_

_Queria ver a cara da Lílian tentando arrumar o cabelo que ele herdou de você, aliás, ele herdou praticamente todas as suas características! Uma pena, ele não vai ser bonito então... risos._

_Há um outro assunto que eu queria contar e se eu souber que você riu, juro que parto a sua cara... Lembra que eu disse que não deixaria nenhuma garota colocar uma coleira em mim? Pois é, retiro o que eu disse... Depois que conhecia a Claudia passei a repensar essa história de constituir uma família. _

_Tudo bem, você com certeza deve estar rindo só porque sabe que eu nunca me dei em relacionamentos, mas é que ela é diferente. Espere e verá. Se não se incomodarem, gostaria de apresentá-los, acho que a Claudia vai se dar bem com a Lílian._

_Dentro de uma semana estarei de volta e irei direto ver como estão, bem a tempo da festa do Dia das Bruxas. Pense no que eu lhe contei sobre o Pedro._

_Saudações do seu amigo e irmão,_

_Sirius._

Tiago dobrou a carta, risonho e pensativo. Harry brincava com o móbile do cercadinho, vários pomos sobrevoando sua cabeça. Lílian estava sentada no braço da poltrona, acompanhando a leitura do marido.

– Não acredito que Remo seja influenciável – disse ela, quase imediatamente.

– Também não quero acreditar – Tiago se levantou e caminhou em direção a Harry – Ainda preferia que fosse Sirius, mas... Talvez ele esteja certo, Pedro é o menos suspeito de ser o fiel do segredo... – tornou a observar o filho tentando pegar os pequeninos pomos – Mas se Sirius estiver errado, nunca me perdoaria por não ter confiado em Remo, em nenhum deles.

Tiago sentiu a mão de Lílian em seu ombro. Virou-se e ela sorria de forma graciosa.

– Seja lá o que decidir, saiba que eu estou com você. – Tiago a abraçou, se sentindo confortado pelo apoio da esposa.

O pequeno Harry continuava brincando com o móbile. Vendo os pais se abraçando, começou a balbuciar e pedir colo também, sem saber do tipo de conseqüência que aquela escolha traria em sua vida.


	6. Carta à minha amada

**N.A.:** Não mencionei no início da fic, mas não há spoilers de HBP nas cartas até o momento. Quando houver, eu coloco uma nota antes de cada capítulo. Comentem, por favor!

**VI – Carta a minha amada.**

_Querida I.L.Y._

_Por favor, antes de tudo, queria pedir que não queime ou rasgue este pergaminho sem antes ler seu conteúdo. É em nome dos velhos tempos que eu o peço._

_Já faz muito tempo que nos falamos e você deve entender por que eu coloquei apenas suas iniciais e/ou apelido no pergaminho. O Lorde das Trevas voltou e sei que quer vingança pela minha traição. Não tenho medo de morrer, mas não quero que ele descubra onde você está, ou como se chama._

_Queria que você não pensasse em mim com desprezo, como deve fazer, mas não a culpo. Tudo o que aconteceu foi por minha culpa. Devo confessar que minhas escolhas se devem mais às cobranças que eu mesmo me impunha, não queria ficar abaixo de ninguém, queria que meu pai se orgulhasse de mim. Sabia que tudo o que fazia seria inútil, porque o passatempo favorito dele era gritar com minha mãe e me criticar, ele nunca prestaria atenção para algo bom que acontecesse conosco, nunca olharia para mim com orgulho._

_Perdoe se estou sendo repetitivo, você já conhece a minha história, foi a única que se interessou em sabê-la e não quero usá-la como desculpa pelo que fiz. Assumo meu erro, mas quero que entenda que ansiava por uma vida diferente da qual levei. Infelizmente, eu não pensei que teria de ser sem você. No fim das contas, nunca fui bom nas minhas escolhas..._

_Agora estou em Hogwarts, lecionando Poções. Apesar de tudo o que fiz, Dumbledore me aceitou, primeiramente na Ordem - você sabe do que se trata - e em seguida, quando tudo acabou, como professor. Pleiteei o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ao que me vem sendo negado inúmeras vezes. Parece que, afinal de contas, Dumbledore não confie tanto em mim e pense que vou ensinar algo ilícito aos alunos... Você deve imaginar como me sinto em relação a isso, é realmente frustrante... De certa forma, devo merecer esse castigo._

_Outro castigo e verdadeiro tormento é a convivência obrigatória de Harry Potter em minhas aulas. É como se estivesse vendo o próprio Tiago Potter, idêntico até mesmo na arrogância, pronto para me assombrar. Nunca esquecerei das humilhações que aquele idiota me fez passar, sei que muitas vezes revidei e você sabe que ele mereceu tudo o que fiz com ele também. Sei que como professor devo agir de forma ética, tanto que acredito que ficará feliz em saber que estou sendo muito tolerante com o jovem Potter, mesmo tendo que conviver com seu eterno desejo de ser herói._

_Quando entrei para Hogwarts, eu simplesmente me vi na obrigação de ser o melhor aluno, talvez isso aliviasse os maus tratos que minha mãe e eu recebíamos de meu pai. Porém, sempre havia Potter no meu caminho. Ele mal pegava nos livros para estudar, eu sempre me esforcei para ganhar pontos para nossa casa e aquele idiota ainda conseguia ser popular entre os demais alunos. Eu sei que a raiva dele por mim aumentou depois que passei a chamar os trouxas de sangue-ruins, e eu gostava disso, mas entenda que eram outros tempos. Por favor, não pense que sou um homem rancoroso, o único rancor que guardo é de mim mesmo por ter permitido que você saísse de minha vida._

_Acredito que já tenha me esquecido, que tenha encontrado alguém a quem possa inundar com sua alegria infinita, que mesmo você não demonstrando, enxergue sua fragilidade através de suas ações, aparentemente sem importância. Talvez tenha encontrado um homem que finalmente conseguisse domar, ou pelo menos conviver com sua impetuosidade para o que você chama de injustiça para com o próximo. _

_Acho praticamente impossível que ninguém tenha lhe notado, pois você consegue encantar a todos com sua doçura e meiguice, mesmo quando tenta inibir essas qualidades únicas, apenas para impor respeito aos outros. E você sempre acaba recebendo respeito quando era monitora em Hogwarts, principalmente o meu._

_Sinceramente, desejo que ainda não tenha encontrado ninguém. Perdoe meu pensamento egoísta, mas quero ter uma mínima esperança de encontrá-la novamente e de finalmente conseguir o seu perdão. E quem sabe, depois do seu perdão, reconquistar o seu amor._

_Sei que o que aconteceu com aquelas crianças naquele incêndio não poderá ser apagado e entendo se não me responder. Saiba que não tive qualquer participação naquele dia, porém ainda me culpo por não conseguir impedir. Não queria matar aquelas crianças trouxas, tanto que apesar de não conseguir salvar muitas vidas, consegui acionar o alarme de incêndio. Foi então que desisti e procurei por Dumbledore. Também procurei por você, mas era tarde. Você já havia partido._

_Só agora, depois de muitos anos é que descobri seu paradeiro. Quero que saiba que agora que os tempos obscuros voltaram que tenho certeza de que estou lutando do lado certo, e que não há momento algum em que não pense em você._

_Hoje o que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz._

_Unicamente seu,_

_Severo._

Terminando a carta, completamente compenetrado, Snape a lacrou e a entregou para uma coruja da torre que estava encarapitada numa cadeira da sala dos professores. Observava a coruja se afastar, já longe, quando ouviu o sinal tocar, indicando o início de mais um período, sem ter idéia de que aquela carta era esperada há muito tempo e que, em poucos dias, receberia uma resposta afetuosa e cheia de saudade. A única carta que faria com que Severo Snape sorrisse.


	7. Ao meu amigo e irmão II

**VII – Ao meu amigo e irmão II**

_Caro Pontas,_

_Faz muito tempo desde minha última carta. Aquela última e maldita carta que antes não tivesse escrito. Permaneci 12 anos em Azkaban; tempo suficiente para refletir e pensar no que aconteceu e por quê. _

_Nunca amaldiçoei tanto a minha existência como no dia em que vi seus corpos nos escombros da casa em Godric's Hollow. Naquela noite, ainda pude ouvir o choro de Harry, que era carregado por Hagrid. Eu tinha o direito da guarda Queria acalentá-lo, mas nosso amigo desempenhou bem o seu papel. Ele o levou em segurança, na minha moto. Foi melhor assim, tive certeza de que Dumbledore o deixaria em segurança._

_Parece tolice, não é verdade? Se alguém "respeitável" no mundo bruxo me visse agora, invadindo uma casa trouxa, escrevendo com papel e caneta para um defunto, com certeza diria que Azkaban me enlouqueceu. Talvez tenham razão, ou talvez preferissem que fosse verdade. Até alguns dias atrás eu teria preferido; hoje eu fico aliviado de ter a minha mente lúcida, porque consegui, Tiago. Consegui o perdão de Harry, embora eu nunca me perdoe. Ele sabe a verdade, e agora quero desabafar com você tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. É seu direito saber por mim._

_Depois de esconder Rabicho, eu pensei que ficaria tudo bem... Fui um idiota, um cego que queria bancar o herói e enganar a todos. Chamei Lupin de influenciável e olhe só pra mim... E veja quem conseguiu nos passar a perna! Quem pensaria que Pedro era o traidor! PEDRO! Um covarde que molhava as calças só de ouvir falar em Voldemort! Mas não tiro de mim a responsabilidade sobre suas vidas, Tiago... Tenho que ser justo, acabei levando você e sua esposa para a morte... Foi um milagre Harry ter sobrevivido._

_Naquela noite, ainda, eu falei com a Cláudia pela lareira da sua casa, destruída quase por completo pela explosão. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, nem se está viva, mas naquela noite, quando disse que não voltaria até encontrar Pedro ela chorou, como se soubesse o que estava por vir. Por muito tempo pensei nela, mas é provável que ela acredite na versão do Ministério, de que eu era o Fiel do Segredo e me odeie por isso. Mal sabe ela que eu me odeio por não ter sido._

_Voltando ao Pedro, aparatei diversas vezes até que o encontrei num bairro trouxa. Ele não é tão burro quanto imaginávamos, Pontas. Veja bem o que o nosso querido Rabicho aprontou: ele corria feito um maricas que sempre foi, mas só agora – só agora – é que me dei conta. Quando eu o encurralei, ele começou a fazer escândalo, dizendo que eu os havia traído, que eu era o espião. Para mim, ele estava delirando, louco, e me perguntei se ele teria agido sob o efeito de um 'Imperius'._

_Tentei estuporá-lo, mas ele revidava bem. Pedro conseguiu me cegar no momento em que lancei uma maldição imperdoável – sim, eu queria matá-lo de qualquer forma, então eu só ouvi uma explosão. O quarteirão inteiro foi pelos ares. Mal pude conjurar um escudo. Foi um caos, Tiago... Treze mortos, Pedro desaparecido e dado como morto, deixando apenas um dedo para trás._

_Por um momento eu achei que ele tivesse usado toda a sua força para me matar. Cheguei a pensar por breves instantes que ele tirou a própria vida em arrependimento, mas Pedro é covarde demais para isso._

_Você pode me chamar de louco agora, muitos o fizeram e ainda o fazem... Mas a única reação que me ocorreu naquele momento foi rir, gargalhar de forma alucinada. Sim, eu gargalhei por Pedro ter conseguido se matar; gargalhei pensando que tivesse conseguido me vingar; gargalhei e chorei ao mesmo tempo de desespero porque eu continuava vivo e você não. Gargalhei e chorei, porque apesar de pensar que ele estivesse morto, eu não estava._

_Logo os aurores chegaram e me prenderam. Fui direto para Azkaban e esperei por um julgamento que nunca aconteceu. Por fim, quando vejo Belatriz chegar do próprio julgamento, percebi que haviam me trancado como um louco e traidor. Não me importei da acusação, não estavam totalmente errados. Sou responsável pela morte de vocês, não me importava de pagar pela morte merecida daquele verme._

_Não tinha nada alegre para pensar. Resolvi fechar minha mente dos poucos momentos felizes da minha vida, resolvi que não enlouqueceria com os dementadores. Não deixaria que eles me vencessem. _

_Então, comecei a imaginar se o que tinha presenciado era real. Pedro tinha tanto medo da morte que não lançaria uma maldição que arriscasse a própria vida. Passei a ter dúvidas sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o início, quando Pedro conseguiu fazer com que não confiássemos em Remo, até a explosão. Essas dúvidas duraram anos._

_Até que há alguns meses, no último verão – se é que ainda tenho noção de tempo – eu tive certeza. Eu o vi, Tiago. O idiota que nomearam Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, se não estou enganado, foi fazer uma vistoria em Azkaban e tinha um jornal nas mãos. Eu vislumbrei a figura da primeira página, com uma família de bruxos, todos ruivos. Um dos garotos tinha um rato no ombro. Um rato qualquer para qualquer um, mas eu pude reconhecer. _

_Precisava ver a cara do ministro quando eu pedi para ler o jornal. Ele parecia aterrorizado só de pensar que estava falando comigo – e veja agora o que a fama não faz, caro Pontas – e me entregou o jornal. Fiquei observando a figura durante um certo tempo, o que pareceu uma eternidade, para ter certeza de que aquele rato que estava no ombro de um dos garotos era Pedro. E o garoto, que tinha a idade de Harry, voltaria para Hogwarts em breve._

_Só de pensar no que Pedro poderia fazer a Harry passei a ter pesadelos e quando dei por mim, estava fora do castelo, como cão. Nadei até a terra firme e caminhei ainda por muitos dias até chegar onde queria. _

_Vi seu filho, Pontas. Realmente era como se eu estivesse vendo você quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Os olhos são de Lílian e ele joga quadribol melhor que você. Remo estava em Hogwarts também, até onde sei ele leciona Defesa contra Arte das Trevas. Também vi Snape. O ranhoso está em lá, lecionando Poções. Por causa dele eu quase fui entregue aos dementadores..._

_Se não fosse por Harry, agora eu e um hipogrifo estaríamos mortos. Ele tem a sua rebeldia também, aliada á teimosia de Lílian. Faz bom uso da sua velha capa e do nosso mapa, você deve estar orgulhoso._

_No fim das contas, falhei de novo e lamento, Pontas. Ainda não me senti vingado em relação a Pedro. Ele conseguiu escapar e eu continuo um foragido do ministério, com a cabeça a prêmio. O melhor de toda essa história é que provei para Harry que nunca os traí e isso aliviou um pouco a minha culpa. Dumbledore também acredita em mim e Remo é meu amigo de novo._

_Tenho que ir. Vou fugir para o sul, para que não suspeitem que Harry me ajudou. Além do mais, isso fará o ministério retirar os dementadores de Hogwarts. Soube que eles afetam muito meu afilhado._

_Prometo fazer o melhor para seu filho. Não vou decepcioná-lo de novo, Tiago._

_Seu irmão e amigo,_

_Sirius._

Sirius Black deixou a casa dos trouxas numa noite chuvosa, já transformado em cão, com o envelope seguro em sua boca. Não tentou proteger a carta contra a chuva, achou inútil. Chegou no cemitério de Godric Hollow's em pouco tempo, demorando um pouco para encontrar as lápides certas. Por fim, lá estavam elas.

**Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans Potter  
****Protegeram seu tesouro mais precioso até o fim.**

Sirius deixou a carta apoiada onde se encontrava um pequeno vaso de flores, encharcado pela chuva. Olhou por alguns segundos a lápide e as lágrimas se misturaram à chuva que molhava seu pêlo.

Ouviu um barulho estranho e decidiu correr, sair dali o mais rápido que podia. Se tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto um cervo branco saindo das sombras, em direção à lápide. O cervo pegou a carta, olhou na direção em que o cão saiu e voltou para as sombras.


	8. Papel picado

**VIII – Papel Picado**

_Querida Hermione..._

Rony mal termina de escrever a última letra e já amassa o papel furiosamente. Pega uma nova folha de pergaminho.

"Talvez se começar com 'querida Hermione', ela ache brega, vai saber o que a Mione pensa..." – pensou. "Vou tentar de novo..."

_Cara amiga Hermione..._

"Não, não! Tudo errado! Quero dizer, ela É minha amiga, mas não quero que seja SÓ minha amiga" – pensou, enquanto amassava novamente a folha. "Talvez o método anterior fosse melhor."

_Querida Hermione._

Rony franziu a testa, a pena roçando levemente seu rosto, pensava no conteúdo apropriado e à altura de Hermione.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Eu sei que você virá para a Toca ainda hoje, mas resolvi escrever mesmo assim. Queria saber se você está bem..._

"Que coisa idiota de se escrever, é claro que ela está bem!", pensou rasgando o papel na mesma hora, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria imaginar o que faria se acontecesse algo a ela ou sua família. O papel que jogou parou perto da porta, que se abriu para permitir que Harry entrasse.

– Hei, Rony, o que está fazendo? – perguntou, entrando e se dirigindo direto para a escrivaninha, onde Rony acabara de borrar o que escrevera e se preparava para amassar mais uma folha.

– Hã? Nada... – ele tentou esconder o conteúdo, mas Harry pôde ver o cabeçalho.

– Rony... você por acaso pretende se declarar para Hermione por carta? – perguntou, tentando evitar o riso, inutilmente, claro.

– Não enche! – Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas – Além do mais, ela gosta de receber cartas. Já viu quantas cartas ela recebe do Krum? E... não estou me declarando.

– Ela recebe cartas de você também. Vocês se correspondem todos os verões. – Harry deu de ombros. – E se não está se declarando, por que está escrevendo?

– Porque... ah, droga! Tudo bem, estou me declarando... Eu só pensei que se fosse por carta, talvez ela pensasse que fosse... _romântico_... – ele completou a frase com uma careta. – As garotas gostam disso, não é?

– Bem... Acho que elas gostam que falemos diretamente a elas... – Harry ficou pensativo. Quando começou a namorar Gina, ele simplesmente _demonstrou_ que queria, as palavras ficaram para depois, bem depois.

– Pra você talvez seja fácil, o problema é que... estamos falando de _Hermione_! Se ela preferiu o Krum no quarto ano, não deve ser difícil de preferir agora!

– Rony, você precisa de mais atitude e menos ciúmes! – Harry aconselhou. Como o amigo continuasse inseguro, sugeriu: – Não quer deixar isso pra depois? Podíamos praticar um pouco de quadribol.

Rony olhou para o campo, o céu tinha um azul convidativo. Voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho e suspirou resignado.

– Seria ótimo... mas se não fizer isso hoje, acho que não vou conseguir nunca! E se ela de repente fica noiva do Krum sem eu ter nem a chance de tentar?

– Pelo menos você está tentando. – Harry sorriu, solidário ao amigo – Certo, então. Vejo você mais tarde.

Saiu da sala ouvindo o som de papel sendo picado. Rony pegava uma nova folha de pergaminho. "Talvez, se eu conseguir escrever mais formalmente..."

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que esta página singela chegue em segurança e que você e sua família estejam com saúde._

Rony olhou para o que escreveu. Leu durante cinco minutos.

Fez uma careta e amassou o papel. "Que lixo, não é meu estilo, definitivamente". Jogou o papel longe e pegou um novo. "E se eu for direto ao assunto?"

Molhou a pena no tinteiro, pensou no que escrever e começou:

_HERMIONE, EU TE AMO! _

"Pensando bem, direto demais", pensou, rasgando mais uma folha. Gina entrou no quarto, no momento em que ele pegava mais uma folha.

– Harry disse que você estava escrevendo uma carta para a Mione – disse ela – Para que, se ela vai chegar ainda hoje?

– Não é da sua conta – respondeu ele, rubro. Gina entendeu logo.

– Ah... – ela sorriu, maliciosa – Só uma dica, seja você mesmo. A Hermione mesmo me aconselhou a isso, acho que você devia fazer o mesmo, ela vai preferir assim.

E saiu da sala, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Rony a acompanhou com os olhos, até a porta se fechar e continuou observando por alguns minutos.

"Ser eu mesmo?", pensou. Olhou para a folha de pergaminho vazia. "Por que não? Parece tão idiota que pode dar certo".

_Querida Mione,_

_Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em palavras e que na verdade odeio escrever cartas, mas esta aqui eu resolvi me esforçar e escrever especialmente pra você._

_Eu sei que você está prestes a chegar aqui em casa e que vamos passar um bom tempo sozinhos... Não digo sozinhos, eu e você, quero dizer, não se você não quiser, eu quis dizer que vamos nos reunir aqui em casa, para o casamento do Gui e que podíamos ficar sozinhos... para conversar! _

_Quero dizer, se você quiser fazer outra coisa... Mas nada de indecente, claro! Não estou pensando em nada disso, é que... só estou tentando dizer que podíamos nos divertir só nós dois durante a festa de casamento. Eu acho que o Harry vai voltar com a Gina, então para não ficarmos de vela, não é melhor ficarmos juntos? Juntos, quero dizer, conversando... Ah, você me entendeu._

_Viu só o motivo pelo qual não gosto de cartas?Eu sempre me enrolo com o que quero falar, acabo me confundindo todo. Garanto que você vai ler e vai anotar vários erros gramaticais e de concordância. Mas quer saber? Não ligo. Pelo menos hoje não._

_Apesar de eu ter curiosidade de saber se você encontra muitos erros nas cartas do Krum. Ele não conseguia falar nada na nossa língua, imagino a letra dele como deve ser. Ah, por favor, não venha brigar comigo por causa dele de novo, isso cansa. O problema com o Krum é que parece que ele veio se meter entre nós e isso me incomoda. Entre nós, quero dizer, eu, você e o Harry. Acho que você entendeu. _

_Não achei justo, afinal somos uma equipe. E não venha dizer que a Lilá também caiu de pára-quedas, você sabe que ela, hm, foi um erro._

_E quer saber? A verdade é que mesmo quando eu estava com a Lilá, eu só pensava em você. Queria que você ficasse com raiva, porque soube que você namorou o Krum. Senti ciúmes, afinal. O que mais poderia sentir? _

_Enfim, depois de toda essa ladainha, você deve estar se perguntando por que estou escrevendo, já que você chegará daqui a pouco. É que tem coisas que fica difícil dizer frente a frente, Mione. O Harry me disse que talvez você preferisse, mas eu não consigo._

_E não venha brigar comigo por causa disso. Você não sabe o que é me preocupar com a minha família e ainda com você e o Harry. Principalmente com você, e por isso é melhor você não acompanhar o Harry._

_Você provavelmente vai dizer que sou egoísta e que deveria apoiá-lo, e eu apóio. Não vou deixar Harry na mão como deixei no quarto ano, mesmo porque não me esqueço de como você me cobrava isso naquela época. Eu prefiro ir com ele sozinho, a levar você com a gente. É muito arriscado e eu não ia querer te ver machucada, nem o Harry._

_Eu sei que você é uma ótima bruxa, sabe todos os livros de cor, é cem vezes mais inteligente do que eu e talvez conseguisse lidar melhor com comensais. Mas Mione... a verdade é que gosto de você e por isso não queria que você fosse._

_Talvez você pense que eu digo isso tudo porque somos amigos. Bem... a verdade é que eu queria ser muito mais que amigo seu, Mione. Eu pensei que o ciúme que senti do Krum era porque você é minha amiga e tudo mais, mas não era isso. Eu entendi depois que comecei... bem, depois daquele dia dos canários na sala de aula vazia._

_Outra coisa que eu odeio em cartas é toda essa enrolação. Eu comecei a escrever com um único objetivo e não consegui falar nada. _

_Só queria que soubesse, que apesar de ser você me achar um idiota insensível, que aconteça o que acontecer, eu gosto de você Mione._

_Na verdade, vai além de gostar, eu te am..._

– Rony! – a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou na sala.

Automaticamente, Rony amassou a folha de papel e a apertou com força na mão. Seu rosto ficou vermelho.

– O que você faz aqui tão cedo? – ele perguntou, um pouco ofegante pelo susto.

– É bom te ver também – Hermione respondeu, azeda. Seus olhos pararam nas mãos de Rony – O que estava escrevendo?

– Nada – ele respondeu. A intenção era que a carta fosse entregue por coruja, nunca em mãos – Hm... vamos descer. Já falou com o Harry?

– Ainda não – ela voltou sua atenção para a porta. – Por onde ele anda?

– No campo, acho. – Rony respondeu, se levantando e soltando o papel – Vamos, melhor falarmos logo com ele.

– Por acaso é ele ali, jogando? – Hermione apontou para a janela.

Rony se virou e não viu ninguém.

– Onde?

– Acho que foi impressão minha. Vamos?

Saíram juntos do quarto, Rony sem saber que Mione guardara aquele papel amassado em seu bolso.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela estava exultante pela Toca e não se cansava de sorrir. E quando Hermione respondeu uma carta a seu amigo Krum, Rony finalmente entendeu o que Harry quis dizer sobre tomar uma atitude.


	9. Carta Estrangeira

**IX – Carta estrangeira **

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como você está? Espero que bem, desde o último verão não tenho notícias suas e fiquei preocupado, por isso peço que responda esta carta, pelo menos para me garantir que está em segurança._

_Fiquei sabendo das notícias alarmantes e é realmente difícil de acreditar no que aconteceu. Lamento muito, Dumbledore era um grande homem e nos recebeu muito bem em Hogwarts para o torneio Tribruxo._

_O que vai acontecer agora com sua escola? Se for fechada e você quiser prosseguir seus estudos em Durmstrang, eu posso falar com o novo diretor, ele não tem nenhum preconceito quanto a nascidos trouxas, como Karkaroff tinha._

_E quanto aos planos de Harry? Acredito que ele, sendo apontado como O Escolhido providencie algum tipo de contra-ataque com o grupo de vocês. Gostaria de saber se ele vai querer algum tipo de reforço, estou disposto a largar o quadribol e me juntar a vocês._

_Voltando a Karkaroff... Fui ao seu enterro e foi muito deprimente, havia poucas pessoas. A verdade é que não tinha família e os alunos de Durmstrang não nutriam simpatia por ele, principalmente depois de ter abandonado tão covardemente a escola._

_Mudando um pouco de assunto, acho que você percebeu que melhorei na escrita do seu idioma, realmente tenho progredido muito, mas ainda tenho dificuldade em alguma pronúncia. Gostaria de ter aulas com você novamente, você foi minha melhor professora até agora. Será que não existe uma possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de você vir para a Bulgária?_

_Sinto falta de suas cartas, elas me faziam sentir uma pessoa melhor. Não sei se você entende, aliás, nunca falei isso pra ninguém, mas a verdade é que toda essa popularidade que veio com o quadribol, me sinto uma pessoa sozinha. Nunca sei bem em quem confiar, não há amizade verdadeira no que vocês devem chamar de "show business" e toda aquela "tietagem" me incomoda muito._

_Na verdade... Acho que entendo o motivo pelo qual você não me escreveu mais e entendo se não quiser responder. Acredito que seja minha culpa, talvez, afinal eu sempre insisti para que viesse me ver mais vezes, mas você sempre negou._

_Percebi pela sua última carta que algo estava diferente, acho que era o modo como você escreveu, de como se dirigiu a mim. Estava muito formal – mais formal do que de costume e isso me fez refletir._

_No fundo sempre soube que seus sentimentos por mim não tinham o mesmo afeto que ainda tenho por você. Até sua última carta eu tinha esperanças, porém sei que você é melhor amiga para mim do que seria como namorada._

_Espero apenas que essa pessoa que você gosta corresponda aos seus sentimentos, eu sei como é ruim gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido. Eu acho que sei quem ele é, tenho certeza de que não é o Harry Potter, pelo pouco do que conversamos e pelas suas cartas fica claro que vocês se dão bem como irmãos, mas não vou "chutar" um nome (a expressão correta é chutar? Ainda tenho que me familiarizar com o seu vocabulário) porque se eu estiver errado tenho medo de cair no ridículo e não quero deixá-la sem graça caso eu esteja certo._

_Desejo que você seja feliz com quem escolheu e que ele não se incomode de continuarmos nos correspondendo como amigos. Não hesite em me chamar se precisar de ajuda e pode me escrever quando quiser desabafar._

_Assinei um contrato com o time da Alemanha, o quadribol de lá é muito agressivo, mas será uma boa experiência e poderei me distrair. Então, não estranhe se receber alguma coruja diferente. _

_Espero que escreva logo, com novidades._

_Seu amigo,_

_Victor._

Victor Krum enrolou o pergaminho, amarrando-o na pata de sua coruja parda. Deveria se sentir alegre, pois sabia que receberia uma resposta, provavelmente com desculpas e tudo o mais. Mas não conseguia se alegrar.

O motivo de sua tristeza era simples: sabia que estava certo quanto ao rapaz que Hermione gostava e tinha certeza de que era recíproco. E ela lhe diria na próxima correspondência.

Suspirou conformado, vendo a coruja se distanciar e quando ela não passava de um ponto negro no céu ele deu as costas, voltando a fazer suas malas para a Alemanha.


	10. Resposta Inglesa

X – Resposta Inglesa 

Hermione dobrou o pergaminho que recebera há poucos minutos e o guardou. Pegou um novo dentro da velha escrivaninha, junto com uma pena e tinteiro. Molhando a pena, começou a escrever.

_Querido amigo, _

_Desculpe não ter dado notícias, os últimos acontecimentos nos abalaram profundamente e estamos aguardando a decisão do Harry sobre o que fazer. Ele está ciente de que o que quer que faça ou para onde vá, Rony e eu o não o deixaremos sozinho. _

_Não sei se Hogwarts será reaberta, ainda é um mistério. Esperamos ansiosos por notícias da vice-diretora, que provavelmente assumirá o posto no lugar de Dumbledore. Porém mesmo que reabra, não vamos voltar. Harry já se decidiu quanto a isso e, como disse acima, nem Rony e nem eu vamos deixá-lo. _

_Agradeço muito pela ajuda que nos ofereceu, falarei com Harry a respeito. Tenho certeza de que será útil que você venha dar apoio à Ordem de Fênix e será mais que bem vindo, mas desde já fique sabendo que é muito arriscado. Para se ter uma idéia, Gui Weasley, irmão de Rony e noivo de Fleur Delacour – você ainda se lembra dela? – foi ferido pelo Lobo Grayback. A sorte é que não foi em noite de lua cheia, mas mesmo assim Gui ficou entre a vida e a morte e quase preso a uma maldição incurável. Claro que todos pensamos que poderia ser pior. _

_O choque maior foi a traição de Snape. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de Harry no momento, espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira se por ventura encontrar Snape no caminho, mas não o culpo se o fizer. _

_Lamento Victor, mas você está certo quanto aos meus sentimentos. Admito que é verdade, gosto de alguém e acho que ele finalmente se deu conta de que também gosta de mim. Mas saiba que não será por causa dele que deixarei de ser sua amiga. _

_Acredito que seu palpite sobre quem ele é esteja certo, mas como você eu não vou citar nomes, admito que ficaria um pouco envergonhada, principalmente se eu estiver errada quanto aos sentimentos que ele nutre por mim. _

_Agradeço muito pela sua amizade, tenha certeza de que não hesitarei em lhe contar as novas tão logo as tenha. Por favor, não se sinta sozinho. Você é uma pessoa boa, corajosa e com talento. Saiba que aqui você tem amigos e não me refiro apenas a mim. Mesmo que não escreva com a freqüência de antes, espero que você possa se lembrar de mim e que pelo menos a minha lembrança amenize a sua solidão. _

_O que posso fazer no momento é aconselha-lo a olhar em volta. Provavelmente existe alguém que você ainda não se deu conta e que o considera também com grande estima e amizade, talvez até mais do que isso. Não se prenda apenas a uma pessoa, busque sempre aumentar seu círculo de amizades. Se eles serão fiéis e sinceros só o tempo dirá, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com o tempo você terá certeza em quem confiar, Victor. _

_Infelizmente, eu tenho que ser breve com essa carta, são muitos acontecimentos e todos ao mesmo tempo, só posso resumir que a tensão aqui é muito grande e toda voltada para o Harry. _

_Me despeço desejando boa sorte com seu novo time. Tenha cuidado com esses brutamontes, sei que você vai se dar bem. _

_Sua amiga, _

_Hermione. _

Hermione acabava de despachar a mesma coruja de volta para a Bulgária quando Rony entrou.

– Não me diga que é mais uma carta para seu Vitinho? – perguntou, olhando enviesado para ela.

Mione suspirou. Se aproximou de Rony e ficou de frente para ele. Já haviam brigado naquele dia, estava se tornando um hábito mais do que comum, era rotina brigarem por qualquer motivo e de repente voltarem a se falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Sabe Rony, o que falta em você talvez seja um pouco mais de iniciativa e menos ciúme. – ela fez menção de sair, mas Rony não se moveu da porta.

Ao invés de sair do caminho, inesperadamente Rony se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa e que a atraía muito e a beijou, finalmente entendendo o recado.


	11. Carta a uma lembrança

**XI – Carta a uma lembrança**

_Caro Tom,_

_Em primeiro lugar, não sei se vai adiantar escrever para você. No fundo eu espero que não adiante, só estou fazendo isso porque tinha que desabafar com alguém e escolhi você, já que é a causa principal do que estou passando e sentindo no momento._

_Sim, mais uma vez você entrou na minha vida para arruinar com tudo. Desta vez foi indiretamente, acredito, mas o impacto foi o mesmo, ou ainda pior._

_É uma pena, não acha? No fundo, eu acabei gostando de você, adotei você como melhor amigo quando percebi que não seria fácil me adaptar em Hogwarts. Não era por timidez, nunca me considerei tímida para falar a verdade – você sabe disso, mas eu ficava com raiva daquelas garotas que compartilhavam o dormitório comigo, que reparavam nas minhas vestes de segunda mão, que colocavam defeitos até na quantidade de sardas que eu tenho._

_Pessoas fúteis e que não merecem atenção. Na época eu me importava, ainda mais quando souberam que eu gostava do Harry e zombavam, falando que ele nunca ficaria com alguém que usasse vestes de segunda mão. _

_E é nessa parte que você entra em minha vida para piorar tudo. A princípio, não tinha certeza se poderia confiar em você. Claro que depois de seus "conselhos" sobre aquelas garotas – que agora se dão até bem comigo (o que a "popularidade" não faz) –, eu me convenci de que poderia contar tudo._

_E eu contei tudo o que sentia, lia seus conselhos e acabei me afastando das pessoas, acabei ferindo pessoas. Por sua culpa, eu me tornaria cúmplice de assassinatos, se não fosse por Harry._

_Como fui idiota... Naquela época, ainda lembro de querer ver como você era. Queria que fosse alguém real, de carne e osso, que eu pudesse chamar de amigo. E quando finalmente eu consigo vê-lo, foi para você tirar sua máscara de anjo conselheiro e sugar minha energia para me matar. _

_Sabe, sinto falta de um diário, talvez não um simples diário, mas um que possa responder às minhas confissões. Não chega a ser saudades suas, creio que nunca sentirei isso, por tudo o que me fez passar. _

_Como não tenho um diário e me recuso a ter um, resolvi escrever uma carta. Você não vai recebê-la, não pretendo mandar por nenhuma coruja e... convenhamos, você como diário, ou lembrança, ou seja lá o que for, não existe mais. Com certeza você pensa que é idiotice minha e não nego que me sinto um pouco idiota. Mas a raiva não me deixa parar. Então, não se preocupe, essa carta não levará mais que uma página, é apenas um desabafo e uma despedida. Definitiva._

_Quero que saiba que te odeio, Tom. Você já sabe disso, não é? Mas eu precisava escrever, como nos velhos tempos._

_Além de fazer eu machucar pessoas no meu primeiro ano, de tentar me matar, você fez Harry se afastar de mim. _

_Sim, Tom. Ainda sou apaixonada pelo Harry, nunca deixei de ser. Dei tempo ao tempo e ele finalmente olhou pra mim, namoramos e foi a melhor época de Hogwarts para mim. Porém, ele teve que se afastar de mim. Por sua causa._

_Harry está se preparando para o que imagino ser uma jornada. Não sei bem o que ele pretende, não quer se abrir com ninguém, apenas tenho certeza de que ele vai atrás de você e que não vai descansar até que você seja derrotado._

_Chega a ser uma obsessão, mas não o culpo. Ele tem todos os motivos para ir atrás de você e não o culpo. Nem vou tentar impedi-lo._

_Claro que ele não quer que eu faça parte disso. É louvável da parte dele querer me proteger de você, mas eu não aceito. Sei me cuidar sozinha e sei que os riscos são maiores. Não pense que é por pura birra e orgulho que quero ajudar, mas sim porque não quero que ele fique sozinho._

_Por sua culpa, pelo o que fez, mesmo indiretamente ao professor Dumbledore, Harry terminou comigo, apenas para não me colocar sob sua mira. Infelizmente para Harry, eu não acato essa decisão, não depende só dele. E vou provar isso._

_Não posso deixar de agradecer a você, Tom. É curioso e irônico, mas sou agradecida por ter aparecido. Graças a você, passei a ser mais cautelosa com os objetos mágicos com que lido e parei de me isolar, ao contrário do que você havia me aconselhado. Tornei-me uma pessoa melhor, porque decidi fazer o contrário de tudo o que havia me dito._

_O mais importante foi aprender a ser eu mesma com todos, inclusive com Harry – isso não foi graças a você, claro. Foi sendo eu mesma que consegui chamar a atenção dele e fazer mais amigos._

_Quero que saiba que não vou desistir do Harry. Vou tentar acompanhá-lo na caçada pela sua cabeça. Se me impedirem, a única coisa que posso fazer é torcer para que ele o encontre logo e o derrote, para voltar pra mim o mais rápido possível._

_Adeus, Tom. Espero que nunca mais precise desabafar com você, nem por carta. Quando tudo isso terminar, você será esquecido por todos aqueles que temeram dizer seu nome. Ninguém se lembrará de você. Nem mesmo eu._

_Até nunca mais._

_Ginevra Weasley._

Gina descansou a pena no tinteiro e suspirou aliviada. Foi como se tirasse um peso de suas costas. Olhou para o pergaminho e leu seu conteúdo, parecia de acordo. Em seguida, o rasgou em mil pedaços e jogou na lareira acesa.

Observou as chamas consumirem os pedaços de papel por inteiro e se retirou da sala. Séria, sem lágrimas. Mas aliviada e com esperança renovada.


	12. Carta a um amor antigo

**Carta a um amor antigo**

_Querida Michele,_

_Primeiramente, peço desculpas por não chamá-la apenas de Mi, como sei que prefere, mas pensei que depois de tanto tempo, você não teria motivos para que eu lhe tratasse com tamanha intimidade._

_Sim, faz mesmo muito tempo que não nos vemos ou nos comunicamos, de certo modo. Culpa minha, eu sei. Resolvi tomar iniciativa agora, pois tenho uma novidade que, acredito, será surpreendente para você, mostrando que nunca é tarde para reconhecer nossos erros, apesar das conseqüências irreparáveis que eles nos proporcionam._

_Quando penso em você – confesso que não são poucas vezes – lembro-me sempre de Hogwarts, quando me dizia que o ser humano não é uma ilha para viver isolado. Eu discordava, e foram nesses momentos que eu quebrava seu coração, afirmando que algumas pessoas são destinadas a viverem sozinhas. Pessoas com uma maldição como a minha._

_Já presenciei os momentos em que chorava, partia meu coração, mas não podia permitir que você se aproximasse de mim. Mesmo assim, você foi teimosa e não desistiu tão fácil. Apesar das suas tristezas, sempre sorria pra mim, alegre e determinada. Penso em você sempre com essa imagem, uma pessoa especial dentre todas as que eu conheci, mas que não me permiti me aproximar mais._

_Não pude corresponder aos seus sentimentos como queria – como ambos queríamos – mas errei ao me dar ao luxo de ter amigos como Sirius e James. Então você cobrou a minha amizade, pedido que não achei justo negar. Por que não? Podemos ser amigos sem outros interesses. _

_Acabou que caí numa grande armadilha do meu coração. Não foi justo me apaixonar por você, não fui justo com você a tratando com indiferença, quando na verdade eu queria o contrário. Fui cruel com você e comigo mesmo. _

_Lembro que naquela época eu queria morrer todas as noites, quando percebia que a lua cheia se aproximava. Imaginava o que você faria se descobrisse e, quando descobriu, me surpreendi por não ter se afastado de mim. Talvez, se tivesse descoberto há mais tempo, seria diferente, mas agora é inútil pensar nessas possibilidades. No fim das contas, nunca saberemos._

_Naquela época eu fiquei dividido, me repreendia por ficar feliz por você não se afastar, ao mesmo tempo em que a idéia de colocar você em risco era insuportável. _

_Daí, foi inevitável. Você conseguiu quebrar a barreira que eu insistia em manter erguida. Foi simplesmente impossível resistir aos seus encantos, Mi. Quando me dei conta, tinha brigado com um aluno da Corvinal, que aliás, mal lembro do nome, pelo fato dele apenas ter lhe chamado para um encontro numa das nossas visitas a Hogsmeade. Quando Sirius e James me acusaram de ser ciumento, me senti um idiota, principalmente porque eles estavam certos. Você ficou sabendo da briga e veio ralhar comigo._

_Uma das melhores brigas de toda a minha vida._

_Nunca esquecerei da sua fisionomia zangada e ao mesmo tempo triste quando veio tirar satisfação sobre o outro aluno, dizendo que mesmo tendo sido convidada, não aceitaria ir à Hogsmeade com ele. Como se para você fosse um absurdo ir com qualquer outro garoto a Hogsmeade que não fosse eu. Não resisti a isso, simplesmente aquele beijo tinha que acontecer naquele momento. _

_No fim das contas, você foi a Hogsmeade comigo várias vezes aquele ano, e no ano seguinte. A melhor época da minha vida, tinha amigos e uma namorada linda e apaixonada por mim, um lobisomem. Infelizmente nem tudo dá certo._

_E então, aconteceu. Numa noite de lua cheia em que minha fúria estava incontrolável, você se jogou na minha frente, apenas para provar que eu não era um monstro sem sentimentos. Imagino como foi frustrante quando se deu conta de que eu não seria capaz de reconhecê-la. Se não fosse por Sirius e James, você estaria morta agora, ou ainda, poderia ter se tornado como eu._

_No dia seguinte daquela noite de lua cheia, quando recobrei a consciência, decidi que deveria me afastar de você . Nunca vou me perdoar por quase tê-la matado. Espero que a essa altura já tenha perdoado as feridas que lhe causei na pele, assim como as da alma._

_Quero que me perdoe. Nunca quis que fosse daquela forma. Eu sei que você sofreu, e se pensar o contrário, pense que também sofri e ainda sofro com tudo o que aconteceu._

_Apesar de toda a tristeza que causei, sei que temos boas lembranças. Você nunca deixou de sorrir pra mim, sempre tentando me animar de algum modo. Tanto tentava que conseguia me arrancar um sorriso. Meus amigos diziam que íamos acabar nos casando, mas sempre que tocavam no assunto eu me entristecia. Como conseguiria fazer você feliz, retribuir tudo o que fazia pra mim?_

_Há pouco tempo fiquei sabendo que você encontrou alguém. Espero que ele realmente mereça você, para o bem dele. Quero saber se está feliz com essa pessoa, dentre todos que já conheci, você é a que mais merece ser feliz._

_Como disse no início da carta, tenho novidades e está relacionado ao que me disse no passado. Admito que você tinha razão, não é possível para um ser humano viver sozinho e mesmo eu sendo um lobisomem, ainda sou um ser humano. Você me provou isso._

_A verdade é que encontrei alguém tão teimosa quanto você e que conseguiu quebrar a nova barreira que construí. O mérito não é só dela, admito. Por mais de um ano vínhamos trabalhando juntos na Ordem de Fênix, Dumbledore nos convocou. Ela me lembra muito você, mas sei que nunca será a mesma coisa._

_Afinal, você é única._

_Talvez eu seja injusto com ela, por sempre compará-la em pensamento com você. Existem diferenças gritantes, ao mesmo tempo em que algumas características parecem idênticas. E foram essas características que me chamaram a atenção._

_Como disse, o mérito por ela quebrar a mesma barreira que interpus entre nós no passado não é dela. Como todos da comunidade bruxa, você ficou sabendo do ataque à Hogwarts e a fatídica morte de Dumbledore. Grayback estava lá, foi ele quem me mordeu e começou com essa maldição sem cura._

_Pois bem, nesse ataque Grayback, mesmo não transformado, mordeu alguém, um dos filhos de Arthur Weasley. Ele não se transformou em lobisomem, já que não era lua cheia e Grayback estava em sua forma "normal", o que foi uma sorte, mas existem os riscos._

_Esse jovem estava noivo. A mãe dele cogitou em adiar o casamento, mas sua noiva recusou terminantemente e os dois continuam juntos. Felizes._

_Isso fez eu repensar na atitude que tive no passado e não poderia cometer o mesmo erro. Acredito que você não acharia justo com ela. Quero pedir perdão mais uma vez, porque não foi justo com você. _

_Os riscos continuam, mas se não nos arriscarmos, será que conseguimos viver plenamente e ser felizes? Eu me neguei a pensar nisso depois de ter lhe ferido, mas agora esse pensamento vem me perseguindo e por isso resolvi desabafar com alguém. _

_Acho mais que justo que de todas as pessoas que conheço, você ficasse sabendo._

_Despeço-me aqui. Não espero resposta, Mi. Sei que deve ter sido doloroso ler até agora. Apenas confio que todas as feridas que lhe causei tenham cicatrizado e que me considere ainda seu amigo._

_Um abraço caloroso,_

_Remus Lupin._

Lupin enrolou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e entregou para a pequena coruja que Rony lhe emprestara. Observou a ave se distanciar no horizonte, um sorriso saudosista em seus lábios.

Sentiu o cheiro doce de vanilla e se voltou bem a tempo de ver Tonks se aproximar. Ela o abraçou carinhosamente.

– O que estava fazendo?

– Escrevendo para uma amiga querida.

Ela piscou, desconfiada. Depois sorriu.

– Vamos, o casamento de Gui já vai começar e estão nos esperando.

Remus suspirou, satisfeito. Os dois caminharam de volta para a Toca, de mãos dadas.


	13. Querida ajudante de anjo da guarda

_Santo anjo do Senhor, meu zeloso guardador_  
_Se a ti me confiou a piedade divina  
__Sempre me rege, me guarde, me governe, me ilumina.  
__Amém._

**XII - Querida ajudante de anjo da guarda, por Luna**

_Oi, mãe!_

_Como vão as coisas aí em cima? Bem, eu imagino que o plano em que a senhora se encontra no momento seja superior – literalmente – ao que os seres humanos ainda vivos se encontram. Espero que esteja bem, eu li a respeito de 'helsinks' que perturbam as almas do Limbo. Se um deles chegar perto, é só proferir aquela oração que me ensinou, quando eu era criança. É uma oração trouxa, mas muito eficiente, além de reconfortante, devo dizer._

_Espero que logo seja promovida para anjo da guarda oficial – e não mais ajudante – e se mude para o Campos Elíseos definitivamente, deve ser muito melhor do que ficar pairando em lugar nenhum. Quem sabe assim, quando a senhora estiver em um lugar fixo, possa responder a algumas de minhas cartas._

_Hoje eu senti uma saudade muito grande da senhora, eu acho que era saudade. Não sei, só sei que foi uma tristeza muito repentina e uma necessidade muito forte de falar com a senhora, então resolvi escrever de novo, espero não incomodar. As coisas aqui na Terra continuam as mesmas, a inflação está aumentando, o efeito estufa está piorando e entramos mais uma vez em guerra contra bruxos das trevas. _

_A senhora já deve saber que estamos em guerra, afinal, quando se mudou para o outro lado, deve ter notado que Você-Sabe-Quem não estava entre vocês. Por falar nisso, não tenho medo de escrever o nome dele, então, para facilitar, vou me referir a ele como Voldemort mesmo, dá menos trabalho para escrever. _

_Uma pena que ele tenha conseguido matar mais bruxos, desde que voltou. Antes, Harry Potter conseguiu evitar algumas tragédias, mas desde o meu terceiro ano, não foi muito bom. Com certeza a senhora conheceu Cedric Diggory e Toquinho Boardman (que todos ainda insistem em chamar de Sirius Black) e principalmente, deve ter visto o professor Dumbledore. A morte de Dumbledore realmente foi um choque, acredito que agora a sociedade bruxa está bem mais frágil, mesmo tentando se apoiar em Harry Potter, que é apontado como O Escolhido._

_Aliás, por falar nele, mande lembranças ao Sr e Sra Potter. Eles devem estar preocupados, mas posso garantir que o Harry está se empenhando e fazendo o seu melhor. No momento, ele parece conformado com a morte de Dumbledore, mas muito revoltado com o professor Snape – que eu sempre suspeitei que fosse um vampiro, como Rufus __Scrimgeour__, o Ministro da Magia atual – mas devo ter me enganado, porque ele não se transformou em morcego para fugir. Apesar de que ele estava levando o Malfoy com ele, então talvez por isso não pudesse se transformar._

_Fico pensando como Snape conseguiu enganar a todos; hoje ele é considerado um traidor da Ordem da Fênix – aquela organização que Dumbledore fundou, que eu lhe contei na última carta, lembra? – mas no fundo, eu suspeito que a verdade seja outra. Talvez tudo não passasse de um grande plano de Dumbledore, porém alguma coisa saiu errada, com certeza foi falta de comunicação, porque ele acabou morrendo e o Snape teve que fugir com Draco Malfoy de volta para Voldemort, provavelmente. _

_Talvez o professor Snape não tenha ido direto falar com Voldemort, talvez tenha ido esconder Draco Malfoy, porque Harry contou que era Malfoy quem teria que matar o professor Dumbledore, mas falhou. Nunca gostei de Draco Malfoy, ele sempre zombava de mim quando podia – não que qualquer outro não o faça também, mas ele costumava ser o mais desagradável (acho que ele zomba dos outros porque não gosta da própria aparência de 'veela' anêmica, então faz isso para tentar se sentir melhor) – mas sinto pena do que o destino reserva para ele, caso Voldemort consiga pegá-lo._

_Fora isso, minha vida continua normal. Tão normal que chega a ser tediosa. A boa notícia é que fui convidada para o casamento de Gui Weasley com Fleur Delacour. Ela pelo menos é uma meia veela autêntica e o Gui acabou se tornando um meio lobisomem também. Claro que ninguém se deu conta ainda, mas ele vai sentir sérias dores na noite de lua cheia e uma transformação bizarra. A senhora sabe, há teorias sobre pessoas que sofrem uma metamorfose pela metade..._

_Agora, imagine os filhos que terão. Nunca pensei no cruzamento de uma veela e um lobisomem. Mas e uma meia veela e um meio lobisomem? Seria um meio lobisomem com pêlo loiro e poderes de sedução? Não sei porque, mas me lembrei do professor Lockhart... A visão não foi nem um pouco agradável; espero que não seja nenhuma sensação premonitória, para o bem da família._

_Mas fiquei muito feliz em receber o convite dos Weasley. Afinal, isso prova que não estou mais sozinha, tenho amigos. Não me sentia assim há muito tempo. Aliás, não lembro de ter me sentido assim. Mesmo porque, só comecei a fazer amigos mesmo depois que entrei para a A.D. Pena que esse ano o Harry não deu aulas, eu gostava muito das reuniões. _

_Em todo o caso, mesmo sem as reuniões, continuo com amigos. São poucos, mas acredito que sejam os melhores, não é preciso muitas pessoas para se ter bons amigos. Claro que muitas pessoas ainda me acham excêntrica. Aliás, eles preferem usar a palavra "Di-Lua" e sinceramente, é um apelido muito mal feito, elaboraram sem o mínimo planejamento._

_Se tivessem se esforçado com mais afinco, saberiam que "Lunática" era mais apropriado. Combina muito mais com meu nome e é bem mais sonoro!_

_A melhor parte é que ao invés de apenas aturar os apelidos, eu vejo meus amigos me defendendo. A Gina Weasley sempre faz alguém parar de me chamar Di-Lua, quando pode. Ela foi namorada do Harry, mas parece que ele rompeu com ela. Espero que voltem, a Gina combina muito mais com ele do que a Cho Chang. _

_Falei da Cho para a senhora? Ela é da Corvinal, era namorada de Cedric, até que ele morreu. Então, no ano seguinte, ela namorou o Harry, mas por pouco tempo. Imagino que ele não gostou muito de namorá-la, até onde sei, os beijos deles eram todos melados, porque ela sempre ficava chorando, ou quando não chorava, reclamava de alguma coisa que ele fazia, ou deixava de fazer. _

_Fora que a amiga dela, a Marieta, é muito chata, além de fofoqueira. Foi ela quem delatou a A.D. para a Umbridge, diretora na época. Ainda bem que Umbridge logo saiu de Hogwarts, não agüentava mais o cheiro de coisa velha dela. Outro dia, lendo O Pasquim, eu vi uma foto de um 'ortocrôndico', um bicho que tem uma boca enorme e quatro olhos; parece um sapo, mas tem rabo e é todo roxo. Achei muito parecido com a Umbridge e fiquei imaginando se esses seres, que estão em estudo, não podem se transformar em humanos para atrapalhar nossas vidas._

_Enfim, apesar de algumas pessoas, mesmo não sendo minhas amigas, pararem de me chamar de Di-Lua, as minhas coisas continuam sumindo do meu baú. Ano passado quase não devolvem o meu caleidoscópio astrológico, só porque ele fazia um barulho estranho quando eu manuseava, algo como um estampido seco e alto e brilhava também. Mas elas ignoravam que é um objeto muito útil para entender a influência dos astros no nosso dia a dia. Por falar nisso, acho que Plutão não deveria ser chamado de planeta, é muito pequeno! Mas talvez seja melhor que continue assim, senão as pessoas sob o signo de Escorpião poderiam sofrer algum tipo de crise de identidade astrológica e não temos mais planetas para suprir a necessidade delas._

_Em todo o caso, no ano anterior, foi muito gentil da parte do Harry Potter se oferecer para me ajudar a procurar minhas coisas, embora esse ano ele não tenha feito o mesmo, mas não o culpo, devido às circunstâncias. Pelo menos ele também não me chama de Di-Lua e incentivou o amigo dele a não me chamar também._

_O amigo de Harry Potter é Ronald Weasley, irmão da Gina. Ele é bem engraçado, mas sabe ser rude às vezes, principalmente quando se trata de Hermione Granger. Ela também é outra amiga de Harry Potter e apesar de ser metida à sabe-tudo de mente fechada e sem querer ampliar seus horizontes, é uma pessoa legal. Posso dizer que os dois ainda acabam se casando, de tanto que ficam se provocando. Bem, eu disse que são amigos do Harry, mas posso considerá-los meus amigos também, nunca me trataram mal, apesar do tom rude da Hermione e às vezes do mau humor de Rony._

_Outra pessoa com quem tenho muita afinidade é o Neville Longbottom. A senhora deve imaginar por que a avó dele ainda não foi lhe fazer companhia, eu também não sei, mas se a hora dela não chegou, então só o que se pode fazer é viver cada dia como se fosse o último. _

_O Neville é legal, antes eu achava que ele tinha medo de mim, como muitos ainda têm, mas pelo menos ele quebrou essa barreira que as pessoas insistem em impor às outras e agora finalmente conseguimos nos conhecer melhor e ser amigos, apesar de achar que ele ainda tem um pouco de medo de mim. E eu nem sou tão assustadora assim, apesar de não me achar bonita._

_Às vezes acho que ele é tão solitário quanto eu, de certo modo, somos parecidos, muitos o acham muito desastrado – e ele é – e por isso não gostam dele. Não entendo como as pessoas agem dessa forma, tirando sarro de tudo e de todos, ao invés de ajudar, ou de se esforçar em conhecer os outros melhor. O Neville é uma pessoa muito boa, atenciosa e corajosa, é um absurdo que isso passe desapercebido pelos outros._

_Melhor eu ir agora. Logo papai chegará do trabalho e quero saber se ele trouxe o fóssil que disse que encontraram, de uma fênix pré-histórica – algo muito raro, já que elas sempre entram em combustão completa quando morrem – se é que morrem. _

_Papai sente muito a sua falta, eu o vejo quase sempre olhando a sua foto no escritório. Ele está bem, muito ocupado com o trabalho, como sempre. Acho que o trabalho preenche a saudade que ele tem da senhora._

_Eu também sinto sua falta, alguns dias mais do que outros, porque existem assuntos que só as mães entendem. Muitas vezes já lamentei que a senhora não fosse um fantasma, mas foi melhor assim, provou que estava preparada para o que quer que aconteça. Também não quero ser um fantasma. Além do mais, prefiro a senhora como um anjo. É muito mais consolador pensar dessa forma._

_Olhe por nós daí onde a senhora está. Sei que os anjos velam por nós, só avise ao meu e ao de papai para prestar atenção quanto aos alimentos, outro dia quase fomos parar no St. Mungos, por causa de uma caixa de cereal vencido._

_De sua filha que te ama e admira,_

_Luna._

Luna dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, o lacrando com um fitilho e a cera de uma vela. Ao invés de pegar a coruja da família, pegou uma pomba, que segurou a carta pelo bico e saiu imediatamente, voando alto até desaparecer de vista.

Naquela noite, o pai de Luna poderia jurar que via uma aura, talvez um anjo, velando o sono da filha.


End file.
